The Great Coffee Quest
by Amiyrasmom
Summary: After the war, Harry and Draco became friends. Their sons are attached at the hip. The boys are nine and sleep overs are common. One such morning Al and Score must save Harry and Ginny with coffee.
1. Plans

**Disclaimer: So, I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did, at least then I could have Snape! I actually prefer Lestrade from Sherlock…okay, I don't. I can't choose between them. I'll just take them both. Or, maybe not. Spent an extra day in Larissa before I head off to Gonnoi. It is a really great city with so excellent food. Tomorrow I head for Gonnoi and then on to Mt. Olympus…maybe I'll ask Eros for both Lestrade and Snape…but I don't want to be greedy.**

**A/N: There's nothing really dramatic or life-changing going to happen between these pages…or er…computer thingys. This idea came to me this morning when I asked my son to bring me a cup of coffee. He said, "Oooh, the great coffee quest. Watch out for the caffeine starved monsters!" and battled them in his head all the way down and then back up the stairs. Not a bad swordsman for a nine-year-old. Anyway on to the story.**

**A/N2: So it's been four years since I originally wrote this story. I thought it was time it got an update. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**The Great Coffee Quest**

**Chapter One**

**Plans**

The sun peaked its face slowly over the horizon and shone on a large house set back from the street with a large fence surrounding it. Inside the house all was silent. The occupants lost in dreams. Inside a bedroom decorated for a small boy, two lumps filled the bed. One of the lumps rolled to the side and the blankets slipped to reveal the young face of a dark haired boy. His lashes fluttered and then bright green eyes opened and focused on the world around him. His head turned to the other lump and a small hand reached out to poke at the lump.

"Score, you awake?" 8-year-old Albus Severus Potter whispered to his best friend and current sleepover mate, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. He propped himself up on one elbow and poked at the lump again.

A head of white blond hair emerged from the blankets. Grey eyes cracked open and glanced at the other boy. "I am now. What time is it?"

Al darted a glance behind Score at the clock on the nightstand. "Seven. It's Saturday, so we could sleep in, but I had an idea for a great adventure." Al's voice was filled with enthusiasm and mischief.

Score was always ready for an adventure so he grinned and raised his eyebrows in inquiry. They had been friends for all their lives and no longer really had any need to talk to each other. Though it was nice to hear the other's voice.

Al grinned in delighted mischief. "Well, Mum and Dad won't be getting up for about another hour; James will sleep till somebody makes him get up, which neither of us would want to do cuz he's a prat and Lily's over at Uncle Ron's," he paused dramatically and grinned even wider. "So let's go make coffee for the 'rents."

Score sent him a skeptical look. "And how exactly is that an adventure?" Score's voice was dubious and scornful.

Al frowned at him for his unimaginative skepticism. "It's easily an adventure when there's lions guarding our door, hippogriffs guarding the stairs, snakes in the kitchen and Voldeshorts himself blocking Mum and Dad's door." He lay back on the pillows and waited for Score's acceptance.

Score's eyes widened and he couldn't stop the convulsive glance at the closed bedroom door before he grinned again. "Now, that's an adventure worthy of the Slytherdors."

"Grifferthens." Al argued with fire in his green eyes.

"Slytherdors." Score insisted, his own grey eyes lit with the excitement of battle.

"Grifferthens." Al glared.

"Slytherdors." Score returned the glare.

Suddenly Al grinned, showing small white teeth. "How 'bout Scorbus?" Together they laughed and fell back on the bed.

Soon they wiped the tears of laughter from their eyes and pulled out some parchment. "Alright, Al, you done any scouting?" Score asked; he was always the planner in their adventures, Al tended to rush in without any thought to the obstacles.

Al scowled at Score's lack of faith in him. "Yeah," he said grumpily before he brightened and reported what he knew. "I couldn't get past the hippogriff's though. Voldyshorts is standing right in front of Mum and Dad's door. There's five lions roaming about the hall and I counted about eleven hippogriffs. The snakes, I've got no clue. I only heard them hissing."

Score swallowed hard. "What if it's basilisks?" He asked in a frightened whisper.

Al's face paled. The boys had been told about their fathers adventures during the war. "Merlin, I hope there aren't any." He swallowed and gathered his courage. "But we need to be ready for anything I guess."

The two boys faced each other as they sat cross legged on the bed making plans to fight their way to the coffee pot. "Oi, Al!" Score suddenly exclaimed as he rolled up the parchment. "Do you know how to make coffee?"

Al shrugged, unconcerned. "Don't need too. Grandpa Arthur bought Mum and Dad a Muggle timed coffee pot. All they have to do is set it and fill it at night and then it comes on at seven thirty." He glanced over to the clock again. "Which it is right now, we have to go!" He nearly shouted in his urgency.

Score jumped off of the bed. "Grab the wands!" He yelled and then paused with a hard stare at Al. "Should we take the sword of Gryffindor?"

Al considered that for a moment and then nodded sharply. "Which of us should wield it though?"

Score gave him his best 'are you an idiot' look. "Duh. You're the Gryffindor half of this team. That sword wouldn't work for me."

Al flushed in shame. "Oh, right." Together the boys grasped the three branches lying on Al's dresser. In their eyes they saw two wands and the sword of Gryffindor. "Ready?" He looked hard into Score's pale face.

"Always." Score grinned and motioned towards the door to the cave of the lions.

**A/N: From here on everything will be what the boys see unless otherwise marked.**

Score and Al crept towards the door. Al silently slid his hand around the knob, praying it wouldn't creak and alert the fierce lions in the cave. Luck was fortunately with them. Score carefully stuck his head out the door and quickly drew it back. "I thought you said five!" He exclaimed.

"I did!" Al's voice was high and squeaky in his fear of what Score had seen.

Score glared at him. "There's at least ten out there. What are we gonna do?" He asked furiously.

Al winced and the straightened his back and drew a deep breath. "We'll do what we have to. If we don't get my parents the Elixir of Life then they'll die."

Score nodded sympathetically, he would be very upset if they couldn't save Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny too. "We'll fight them to the death. Don't worry, Al, we'll save your parents." He promised with all the confidence of an eight year old boy.

Al nodded his thanks and bravely faced the door. Together they flung open the entrance to the cave and leaped into the swarm of lions, warrior cries on their lips.

Deep green eyes twinkled from a crack in a door down the hall and unknown to the two boys fighting side by side a smile creased Harry Potter's lips.


	2. Lions

**Disclaimer: I've traveled to Gonnoi and am spending the night here before I head off to Karya. I have been told it's less than a day's travel from there to Mt. Olympus. Whether I find anything there or not is the question that will be answer, but not until I'm there I think. I spoke with a fellow traveler earlier today. She told me that Mt. Olympus had been abandoned and that the gods had moved to Siberia. I wouldn't mind that if I didn't have to buy winter clothing. First I'll check Mt. Olympus itself and then move on to Siberia maybe. If I can rustle up the money for the trip. I'm still poor because I don't own anything. Not even a car.**

**A/N: All spells even the ones our heroes make up are in Italics.**

**A/N2: Let me know what you think of my revisions and yes I will be revising all of my stories over the next few weeks as well as adding chapters to Sherlock and the CHS and the Honey 'Verse…I hope. I work at a high school and this time of year is rather hectic for us. Graduation is in two weeks, after all. Anyway, on with our adventure. Last Chapter of the Blitz for today. As always, let me know how I did.**

**Chapter Two**

**Lions**

Yells still falling from their trembling lips the boys found themselves surrounded by ferocious blood thirsty lions. The lions startled by the sudden entrance eyed the boys for an instant before growling loudly.

Whirling around Al pressed his back to Score's, trusting the other boy to guard his back and keep him from harm. It was the same as he would for his best friend. "Stupefy!" He yelled as the biggest lion jumped forward with a mighty roar. It stumbled back and then fell to the floor with a thunderous thud.

"Windrus!" Score yelled out from behind him. Al watched from the corner of his eye as a giant gust of wind hit two of the lions causing their heads to smash against each other, knocking them both out soundly.

"Score!" Al cried out in warning as a lion jumped at them from the side. He felt Score's back disappear from his own and the breeze of the lion's tail across the back of his neck.

"Blastivin!" The lion crouching over Score suddenly flew into the air and across the hall raking another with his sharp claws. It fell heavily across two others knocking both to the ground. The injured lion howled and ran down the hall in fear.

"Good one, Score," Al exclaimed as he once again felt Score's back press safely against his. Suddenly an idea flittered into his head. "Accio lioness in heat." Behind the lions a lioness appeared, panting and shrieking. A yowl pierced the air and the lioness took off in the direction the injured lion had gone, three of the remaining lions raced after her howling and growling the whole way.

"Brilliant, Al!" Score congratulated him. "That leaves only one for each of us. Easy enough." Score said smugly and held up his wand as the last two lions warily circled the boys.

"Yep, easy as pie." Albus nodded confidently.

The lions however had other ideas. They were the smart ones of the pride after all. Instead of immediately springing on the boys they had sat back and watched the two small humans as they had battled their opponents. As though using one mind the two jumped backwards and out of range of the boys. A steady low growling filled the air.

"Um, Al?" Score's voice was quiet and somewhat fearful. His blood thirsty grin long gone now.

"Yeah Score?" Al's voice wasn't any steadier.

"This might not be as easy as we thought." Score said quietly.

"Maybe not…but we have to get through this. They're depending on us." Al eyed the two lions warily. They really did have no other choice than to battle the two lions and continue their quest.

Score nodded firmly and gripped his wand tighter. "Right. Too bad we can only use each spell once."

"We'll figure something out. We always do." Al's voice was nearly as confident as his words but the light of determination in his eyes didn't flicker.

Without warning the two lions leapt as one towards the boys. "Petrificus Totalus!" Score screamed. The spell didn't work as well as he had planned though. The loin went still but gravity had hold of it and it landed against Score, knocking him into Al and they all three hit the floor with an echoing thud.

Al took the brunt of the fall and cried out as his wand dropped from his fingers. Mid fall he'd turned, in an effort to save his nose and landed heavily on his back.

"Al? Al! You okay?" Score's anxious voice reached his ears as he attempted to regain his breath.

"Oh, I'm just dandy. I've got you and a huge lion constricting my breathing process." Al's voice was all sarcasm and the last bit was a breathy groan.

"Um…Al?" Score sounded more than a little frightened.

"Yeah?" Al was only paying partial attention to his best friend, most of his concentration was focused on getting air into his creaking lungs.

"I can't move the lion!" Score's voice was creeping into hysteria.

Suddenly the weight was thrown off of them and a huge claw came speeding at them through the air.

"Micypo!" Score's voice squeaked. The giant claw disappeared to be replaced by a tiny white mouse. It looked up in terror at the suddenly humongous boys, squeaked in fright and ran. Score and Al looked at each other and grinned weakly.

"Well, that was fun." Al said sarcasm again dripping from his voice. "Let's go."

"What was that?" A quiet voice interrupted the silence as the boys disappeared down the hall towards the stairs.

"Quick, Gin, get my invisibility cloak." Green eyes fill of mirth met questioning brown ones. "The boys are having an adventure and I wanna watch." His lips were stretched in a grin.

Ginny's grin matched his and she dug the cloak from the closet and handed it to him. "Well, you're not going without me." She told him stoutly and cuddled up next to him under the cloak as he crept from the room.

"Course not." Harry smiled down at his wife affectionately. She looked very lovely this morning dressed in his old quidditch shirt and her own pajama pants, her hair mussed and lips curved in a smile. "Love you." He whispered as he stole a quick kiss.

"Love you back. C'mon, let's see what those two rascals are doing." She motioned towards the end of the hall where the boy's voices were floating back to them from.


	3. Hippogriffs?

**Disclaimer: On to Mt. Olympus! I can't wait. I really wonder if they're there but even if they're not how many times in your life do you get to visit the Home of the Gods? If they are there then by tonight I will be able to have my Lestrade blankie. Really can't wait. However if they are not then the characters will not be mine and I'll still be poor. Just like now.**

**A/N: Sorry this is rather late. We had a banquet at the school last night for the academic and sport awards and I was required to attend. It was quite a party. Anyway here's the next chapter of the overhauled "The Great Coffee Quest". Let me know what you think.**

**Chapter Three**

**Hippogriffs?**

"Al, wait," Score grabbed his friends elbow just before they turned the last corner of the stone corridor leading to the tunnel down under the earth. "Are they rampaging hippogriffs or just regular ones?"

Al's eyes widened at the logical question and then narrowed in thought. "I don't know." He confessed. "They weren't moving when I saw them."

Score shook his head in fond exasperation and then peeked around the corner and groaned in dismay. "They're not hippogriffs, you twit!" He whisper yelled at his friend after he'd pulled his head back.

"What are they then?" Al demanded pouting at his mistake.

"Sphinx," was said on the end of another exasperated sigh. "There's five of them and I bet we have to answer a riddle for each one of them. I hate riddles!" Score scowled.

Al smirked at his irritated blond friend. "Well, I love 'em. So we know who'll get us through this one."

Score's hand flashed out and smacked Al on the back of his head. "Dunderhead."

Harry put his hand over his mouth to stop the snicker. Score had sounded exactly as Snape had all those years ago. He felt Ginny's shudder on mirth and grinned down at her.

With deep breaths and determined looks the boys turned the corner and faced down the sphinx. "Are you ready, oh brave heroes?" Came the rumbling voice of the sphinx farthest down the stairs. They nodded their assent, as their vocal cords were a bit rusty in the face of some many fierce creatures, and the leader motioned to one of the others.

"Thirty white horses

On a red hill

Chomping,

Stomping,

Then they stand still.

What are they?"

Panic briefly flashed across Score's features while a smug grin lit Al's. "Teeth." He stated simply. The sphinx gifted him with a smile and then disappeared with a pop as they turned as one to the next sphinx in the line.

"What do you call a fish without an eye?" The sphinx asked them with a smirk.

This time Al laughed in delight. "James tried that one on me last week." He told the sphinx dismissively. "A fsh." The sphinx nodded with a frown and again disappeared.

Score tugged on Al's sleeve. "These seem a little easy, Al. I'm kinda worried now. What if they get harder?" Green eyes met silvery gray and locked, both pairs lit in trepidation.

Al swallowed at the thought then squared his shoulders in determination and turned back to the sphinx waiting in the hall. "We'll get through this. Mum and Dad are depending on us."

Score nodded then and squared his own shoulders. The Potters and Malfoys, at least the male ones, were close and his dad would be devastated if something happened to Uncle Harry. Together the boys looked the third sphinx in the eyes.

"Railroad crossing, look out for the cars. Can you spell that without any r's?" The sphinx asked deviously.

Al opened his mouth the "a" ready to trip off his tongue but Score slapped his palm over Al's lips. "It's a trick," he hissed in Al's ear. "Use your brain, Al." Score turned to the sphinx with his hand still covering his friend's mouth. "T-H-A-T." he enunciated clearly.

The sphinx smirked at him and nodded before again disappearing. "Thanks, Score." Al breathed out a sigh of relief. "I would've bunged that up."

Neither boy heard the muffled squeak that was Ginny getting ready to lay into her son as Harry put his hand over her mouth.

"Shh," Harry whispered in her ear. "You can yell at him for his language later, love."

Ginny gave Harry the evil eye before turning back to the boys with a huff of irritation. "I know you taught him that," she accused under her breath.

Harry shrugged with a sheepish look and turned his attention back to the boys. They had missed whatever other conversation the boys had had and listened to the sphinx's next riddle.

"First think of the person who lives in disguise,

Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.

Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,

The middle of middle and end of the end?

And finally give me the sound often heard

During the search for a hard-to-find word.

Now string them together, and answer me this,

Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"

With twin smirks the boys sang out, "A spider."

"Well, really," Score scoffed to Al as the sphinx again popped away with a frown. "Did they think that one would trouble the son of The Boy Who Lived?" Score and Al giggled together before turning to the last sphinx.

"I am the last," the sphinx interrupted their giggles. "Are you prepared for my riddle, young heroes?"

"Yes sir," the boys responded politely in unison.

"What have I in my pocket?" The sphinx's deep melodic voice was filled with triumph.

Both boy's jaws dropped as their eyes widened. "That's not a proper riddle!" Score screeched indignantly. Al grabbed his hand and pulled him to sit beside him on the cold stone of the tunnel.

"It's from a book," Al informed his friend in a tone reminiscent of his Aunt Hermione in lecture mode. "It's called 'The Hobbit' by J.R.R. Tolkien."

"Well then, you know the answer." Score's face brightened.

Al shook his head with a heavy sigh. "No, actually I don't. In the book Bilbo asks Gollum that and he has a ring in his pocket so that when Gollum says nothing he gets it wrong. But, obviously the sphinx hasn't got a ring in his pocket." Al stared at the sphinx in consternation.

The sphinx stared calmly back at him.

Suddenly Score's silvery gray eyes lit up. "It's another trick, Al. I got it!" He turned to address the sphinx. "You haven't got any pockets." He said confidently.

Al stared at his friend waiting for the boy to say more. When he realized that Score was finished he turned to the sphinx with a delighted smile. The sphinx gave Score a grin. "Very good, young hero." The sphinx bowed deeply and disappeared with a pop. The boys high fived each other and scrambled down the stairs.

A feminine giggle rang through the air as the boys headed out of earshot. "Smart kid."

"Course he is." Harry's voice was insufferably smug. "He's Al's best friend, after all. Gotta be pretty smart to hang out with a Potter."

Ginny smacked his arm lightly and then led the way silently after the boys down the stairs and to the next challenge.


	4. Snakes

**Disclaimer: So I'm back in Karya. Still unhappy that I allowed myself to believe and to hope that I would find Eros on Mt. Olympus. Anyway, I am now making travel plans for Siberia. Why in the world did the Greek Gods flee to Siberia? Well, the cold wouldn't bother them and there are less people there to bug them but still…if it were me I'd have found a deserted tropical island and hidden it from the world. Anyway Harry and his kids and Draco and his kid aren't mine. If they were they'd be Harry and Draco's kids. I make no money from these stories, if I did I wouldn't be poor and I'd have just purchased the rights to Lestrade.**

**Chapter Four**

**Snakes**

Al pressed his ear to the kitchen door, hoping to hear something that would give him a clue as to what was on the other side. Unfortunately, no sound reached them through the heavy door. He turned his head and stared at Score. "Got the sunglasses?" He asked with only a slight tremble of fear.

Score's eyes went wide but he nodded shakily and handed over a pair of mirrored sunglasses from his pocket. Taking another pair out of his pocket he slipped them on with quivering fingers. "Together?" He asked quietly.

Al nodded quickly and emphatically. "Course, always…Hey, Scorpius?"

Score startled. Al never called him that unless the situation was dire. "Yeah, Albus?" He gripped the other boy's shoulder.

Al swallowed heavily and squeezed the hand on his shoulder. "You know you're my best friend, right?"

Score squeezed Al's shoulder that little bit tighter and nodded. "Course I am, and you're mine." He assured his best friend.

Al nodded and gave Score a shaky smile. "Good. At least if we don't make it out of this we're together." He said fatalistically.

"Friends to the end of time and beyond." Score affirmed stoutly.

"Yep, til the road ends." Al grinned, green eyes twinkling.

Score nodded and then frowned. "Um, Al, what do you mean?" He asked hesitantly. "Cuz my house is at the end of the road."

"Or the beginning." Al corrected. "It all depends on how you look at it."

"Then it never ends." Score's voice was a bit confused.

"That's the point." Al told him exasperated. Drawing deep breaths, the boys looked at each other, they knew they were stalling. "Why couldn't I get Dad's ability?" Al lamented. With a last look at each other they pushed open the door and saw…

**A/N: I could be excessively mean and leave it here but as this story has been posted for three years or so it would be kind of pointless.**

Nothing. No snakes, no basilisks, just the kitchen in all its silent splendor. "Oh, thank Merlin!" Score breathed. The strong scent of the Elixir of Life filled the air around them.

Cautiously, expecting trouble with every step, they made their way to the cauldron of bubbling Elixir of Life. "We'll need some vials, Score. Did you bring any?"

"I didn't even think of that," Score groaned before he looked around the cavern and then up, spotting a glitter from the corner of his eye. "There, Al, on top of that rock." He pointed on long childish finger at the glitter. "Two vials. You're smaller than me; I'll give you a boost."

The boys scrambled across the cavern and stared up at the vials.

"Kay." Al agreed to Score's plan after realizing that it was the only viable one they had. Score knelt on the floor and cupped his hands. Al placed his foot in the cupped hands and grabbed the lip of the ledge in front of him. Score slowly pushed him up until Al could grab a higher ledge and then helped Al to place his feet firmly on the first ledge.

Carefully Al grasped the first of the two vials and handed it down to Score then turned back and repeated the process with the other. Score settled the vials on the floor beside his feet and looked up at Al. "Can you jump? It's not that far." Their eyes gauged the distance between the ledge and the floor of the cavern silently.

Al rolled his eyes at the other boy and jumped, landing nimbly beside his friend. "Now all we have to do is get the Elixir." The boys rushed back to the cauldron and ladled out the liquid into the vials and then Al stared at them. "There's an ingredient missing." He whispered.

"But what?" Score asked, his eyes scanning the cavern for the missing ingredients.

Al studied the contents of the vials closely. "Well…it looks like one needs granules from a sugar cane plant and the other needs milk from a mother cow." He said slowly.

Score nodded, he'd thought as much. "Okay, but where do we get them?"

Al scrutinized the cave. "You check over there in that vessel on the ledge and I'll check in that small cave thing over there." He pointed to the places he meant.

"Good plan." Score congratulated. The boys checked the indicated spots and found the needed ingredients. "How much, Al?" Score called out. "There's a spoon in the bowl."

Al was already adding his ingredient to the Elixir, he searched his memory. He'd seen his mother make this before. "Two…I think." He finally said.

"It won't explode on me if you're wrong will it?" Score eyeballed the vial with trepidation, the spoon in his other hand.

"Don't think so. It should just turn to sludge if I'm wrong and then we'll have to get more." Al assured him.

"That is not encouraging." Nevertheless Score added the two spoonfuls and then screwed his eyes shut in case it did explode. It didn't nor did it turn to sludge and the boys grinned at each other in relief.

"INTRUDERS!" A voice screamed out from behind them.

Al gave a frightened scream as he looked over Score's shoulder at the figure coming out of the shadows of the cave. "Score! Run!" He yelled. "It's a Medusa. Don't look at it!"

Score stared down at the vial in his hand and then over to the Medusa and then over to Al. "The Elixir will spill!" He shouted back.

The boys backed away from the snake lady, being careful to never make eye contact with her. "Stealing my Elixir." She screeched. "Naughty boys! Now you'll join my forest of stone boys!"

Keeping his eyes on the floor Al passed his vial to over into Score's hand. "Get those to my parents." He ordered. "I'll keep her occupied so that you can get away."

Score grasped the vial to keep it from falling even as he stared at the dark haired boy incredulously. "Al! Are you insane? You'll die!"

Al glared at him furiously. "Just save my parents, Score! I've got Gryffindor's sword." He held it up as proof. "I'll be okay!" Al gave Score a shove in the direction of the entrance and pulled the sword from its scabbard. "Come eat steel, beastie!" He yelled to the Medusa.

Score glared over at him, grey eyes lit with impotent anger, but made his way towards the entrance to the cavern as fast as he dared to not spill the precious elixir. Al stood between Score and the Medusa hoping his friend would make it to safety.

"Brave little boy be dead little boy," hissed the creature. She charged forward faster than Al had thought possible and swiped at his head with her claws. Al ducked and swerved bringing the sword up and hearing the clang of metal on stone.

_Great_, he thought, _that thing is made of stone_. He continued to parry the blows it was sending him, even though he was beginning to tire now. Sweat dripped in his eyes and he fought tears of frustration. He'd known he couldn't beat the Medusa, he was only nine after all but still he'd wanted to see his parents wake from their enchanted sleep. He had no wish to die here. He still had Hogwarts ahead of him and he and Score had such plans for the castle and it inhabitants.

The Medusa finally landed a blow on him. He escaped the claws but the hard blow sent him flying. He squeezed his eyes shut as he lay on the floor of the cavern panting and waiting for his death. He gasped out a shield spell and prayed it was strong enough to deflect a few hits while he caught his breath.

"Die, foul monster!" Al heard a young voice yell and then a warrior scream. Hard on the heels of the scream came a dull thunk followed by an the even louder thump of stone on stone. Al pried open his eyes and looked up to see a breathless Score standing by the unconscious body of the Medusa and a large rock. "You looked like you could use some help." Score told him without any inflection to his voice though his eyes were lit with triumph.

"Thanks, Score." Al wheezed and struggled to his feet.

Score nodded and held out a hand to help Al up. "Welcome. Let's go." He pulled the other boy to the cavern's mouth.

"Yeah." The boys left the kitchen and headed into the hall where they paused to catch their breath. They grinned at each other in victory.

Harry and Ginny, still hidden under the invisibility cloak swiftly and silently made their way back up the stairs and into their bedroom. The left the door cracked open a bit so they could hear the next obstacle. Harry put the cloak away and then lay down beside his wife on the bed.

"Ah, the power of friendship." Harry said with a giant's grin on his face.

Ginny matched his grin. "Strong enough to defeat mountain trolls and Voldemort and basilisks and Dementors and dragons and—"

"Anything. Friendship can defeat anything." Harry interrupted her with a blush tingeing his cheeks.

Ginny grinned even more at his blush and wrapped her arms around Harry and hugged him. "Yep." She nodded.


	5. The Big Bad

**Disclaimer: Right so I have booked a flight to Moscow. From there I'll have to find a way to Siberia to search for Mt. Olympus. Along the way I'll ask around about Eros. Unfortunately the shops here in Greece don't sell winter clothing so I'll have to deal with that as well. Anyway they're still not mine and I'm still poor and getting poorer.**

**A/N: While this story isn't a crossover, in this chapter there are references Labyrinth like in chapter three and the reference to The Hobbit. Oh, and yeah I've heard the Scoobies refer to whatever danger is lurking as "The Big Bad" on Buffy and I just thought it was kinda cool. Just thought I'd give a heads up.**

**A/N2: Sorry I didn't upload anything yesterday. I overslept and we had a workday at my church so I was rather busy. Anyway here's chapter five with its revisions. Let me know what you think.**

**Chapter Five**

**The Big Bad**

Al and Score grinned at each other as they caught their breath; they were almost done with their quest. Harry and Ginny were that much closer to being woken from the enchanted sleep that Voldemort had trapped them in. All they had left to do was climb back up the mountain, get rid of Voldie, and administer the potion. Score stood from where they'd collapsed and offered his friend a hand up again. Al took it readily. Together they grabbed the potions and headed up the mountain.

It didn't take them very long to realize exactly how hard it was to climb with open containers in their hands full of hot potion. Even with the lack of sphinx and lions the climb was difficult. They finally managed and reached the plateau that held the crypt that contained Al's parents. Standing before the crypt was a figure in deep red robes. Al shuddered at its ugliness. No hair, red eyes and slits in its face instead of a nose.

"That's Voldie?" Score whispered just loud enough for the figure to hear him. "Kinda ugly, isn't he? Why didn't the 'rents ever tell us that?"

Al snickered, while Voldie glowered at them. He wasn't nearly as frightening as they'd been led to believe. The two boys set the precious vials on the ground carefully and then crept closer to Voldie and the crypt. "Ssso," Voldie said in his high nasal hissing voice. The boys looked at him and started laughing.

"N-not at all s-s-sssscary, Voldie." Al taunted. "Oh, oh, look Ssscore; I can be ssscary, alssso."

"I'm ssso frightened." Score affected a shiver. "I'm trembling in my bootsss."

Voldie took a menacing step towards them. "You ssshould be sscared of me. I am Lord Voldemort. I will rule the wizarding world and kill all the mudbloods."

Both boys glared at him for using that word. "Un hunh." Score nodded skeptically. "My dad defeated you as a baby and then again as an eleven year old and again when he was fourteen and then fifteen and then finally he killed you for good at seventeen. Noticing a pattern there, Voldie? Don't mess with the Potters."

"Really," Score nodded vigorously in agreement. "First there's Uncle Harry whom you've already heard about, then there's Aunt Ginny who has a wicked Bat Bogey Hex. James will prank you til you cry and Lily likes to bite." Score shuddered and rubbed his hand. "She also likes to make you dress up and play tea party."

"And then there's me, I've got Dad's sneakiness, I mean after all my best friend is a Malfoy, Mum's temper, and Gramma Lily's brains. So whatcha gonna do, Baldie Voldie?" Al held his wand out and glared at the Dark Lord.

Voldemort stared at them for a moment in confusion and then he sneered. "I don't want to have to kill you, boys. A Malfoy and a Potter? That's a combination born to rule the world at my side. So I've an offer for you instead. I ask for so little. Just let me rule you and you can have everything you want. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave. What do you say boys?"

Al stared at Voldemort in shock and slowly lowered his wand, beside him Score did the same. "Score?"

"Yeah, Al?" Al could tell from Score's voice that the blonde was fighting to hide a grin.

"Did this idiot just try to pull a Jareth?" Al's voice was disbelieving.

"Uh hunh." Score confirmed with a vicious smirk.

Al nodded. "So which of us does he think is a girl?" He asked seriously. "Stupid question. It has to be you. Your hair is longer." He pointed out.

"Dunderhead," Score smacked Al on the arm then turned back to Voldie. "Mate, you sure don't look like a Goblin King and you're totally missing the clear balls that show dreams, those are an absolute necessity for any Goblin King, can't be one without them." He turned back to Al. "Together again, Al?"

"Yep." Al holstered his wand and grabbed Score's free hand.

Drawing a deep breath the boys chanted in unison. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, we have fought our way here, to the castle beyond the Goblin city to take back what you have stolen. For our will is as strong as yours and our kingdom is as great…"

"And now we pause to build the suspense and allow Voldie some begging time." Score snickered.

"Aw, he's no fun he's not begging, Score." Al whined with a fake pout.

"Oh well, we'll just have to finish it then." Score said in a conciliatory tone.

"You have no power over us!" They shouted at Voldemort together.

In a rush of wind that buffeted them to the side and swept their hair into their faces Voldie disappeared with an, "I'm melting, melting. I'll get you yet, my pretties."

"Turns out he was the girl." Score said with a snicker as they stood motionless staring at the spot where Voldie had stood.

"Wicked Witch of the West." Al agreed and pushed against the door to the crypt until it creaked open. He backed away from it and the boys raced over to grab the elixir they'd set by the edge of the plateau.

"Gah," Harry groaned into Ginny's ear, as they lay together in the bed, to quietly for the boys to hear. "They watch far too much telly, you know?"

Ginny bit at her knuckles to stop the giggles begging to be let out. "It's your own fault, dear. I didn't even know what telly was until you introduced me and you were the one that was determined that your children would have the childhood you were denied."

Harry put on a pouting expression. "Don't try to sidetrack me with your inconsequential truths, love."

Hearing a noise at the bedroom door they quickly settled down and lay still in their supposed enchanted sleep.


	6. The Awakening

**Disclaimer: God! It's freezing and I'm only in Moscow. I'm staying the night and then heading east towards Siberia. I did talk to a man at the airport that claims to have seen Zeus himself in Krasnoyarsk. I'll head that way in the morning and see what I find. Until then Lestrade still isn't my blankie and it's sooooo cold!**

**Chapter Six**

**The Awakening**

Again side by side Al and Score peered timidly into the dark interior of the crypt. "Think there are any more monsters?" Score asked in a trembling whisper. He hated the dark. He hated not being able to see everything around him; he always had. Al wasn't too fond of the dark either.

Al gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder, well aware of how his best friend felt about dark places. "Doubt it." His uncertain tone belied the words, though. "Still we should have thought to bring torches."

"It's too late to go back for them now," Score sighed and reluctantly took a step towards the dark crypt.

Al nodded and just as reluctantly stood beside Score again. Determination straightened their spines and they propped the door open for a little bit of light.

Steeling themselves to battle whatever unexpected monster jumped out at them they slowly crept farther into the darkened crypt. Only  
one torch lit the large room giving it a gloomy deathlike feeling. The torch light shone on two figures laid out similar to an offering on a stone altar.

No monsters ambushed them from the shadows as they tiptoed across the floor. Their eyes constantly scanning the dark places where the light didn't quite reach the boys slowly entered the ring of light around the alter. Two stone steps separated them from the bodies of the Potter's and the boys fought back tears at the sight of their unmoving forms. Harry and Ginny weren't the type of people to ever be still for long and the sight of them so still now was shocking and frightening.

Drawing in ragged breaths Al and Score mounted the steps side by side. "They'll be fine," Score tried to assure his friend in his most confident voice. It wasn't very confident sounding but they both took strength from it anyway. "As soon as we get the potion into them, they'll wake up and be unspeakably proud of the both of us."

"Of course they will," Al said shakily and doing his best to hide his uncertainty. "And they'll tell Uncle Dray and Aunt Tori and they'll be just as proud of us." He hoped his parents would be awake to tell Score's parents, anyway. Otherwise they would have to tell Uncle Dray and let him be the hero.

With one last comforting squeeze of each other's hands, the boys parted at the foot of the altar and walked up to the head where ritual markings surrounded the Potter parents. One boy stood on each side of the altar and next to Al's parents.

"You sure this will work, Al?" Score asked skeptically as he glared furiously at the unmoving bodies. His aunt and uncle were good people and didn't deserve what Voldemort had done to them. "They look pretty out of it." He stroked his Aunt's cheek. "And cold."

"Of course I'm sure," Al hissed in indignation. "It has to work," he continued more to himself than anything. He stared down at his parents for a moment and then let out a groan. "Only how do we get them to drink it? They're asleep and we didn't bring any droppers with us."

Score's slivery grey eyes widened in astonishment and surprise. Why hadn't they thought of that before? "Um," he used his free hand to scratch at his head in thought. The two boys looked from the Potter parents to the vials of elixir and back again.

Suddenly Score's face brightened with an idea. "How about we wave the steam towards their noses. Maybe it will wake them enough to drink on their own. The Elixir of Life is a very potent brew so maybe the fumes have healing properties as well."

Al nodded in approval of the idea and the boys waved the fragrant steam in the direction of Harry and Ginny's faces. The idea seemed to have been a good one because within a few seconds there was movement and muttering from the man and woman on the bed.

The boys grinned at each other in victory. The grins disappeared and the boys yelped in shock as in unison two hands shot out and grabbed the vials from their grips. The yelps turned to squeaks of surprise as Harry and Ginny sat up and sipped at the potions with their eyes still closed.

Very carefully Ginny leaned back against the headboard and placed the mug on the nightstand. Startling Score she reached out and grabbed him, pulled him onto the bed and pelted his face with kisses. "My hero!" She exclaimed between kisses. Score giggled and tried half-heartedly to fight her off.

Harry arched an eyebrow at his wife and faux nephew, shrugged in unconcern, set his coffee down on the nightstand on his side of the bed and grasped his son and pulled him up onto the bed and into his lap. "Hey, Gin, I've got a hero too." He pointed out. "What shall we do with them, do you think?"

The boys, knowing from long experience exactly what Ginny would say, immediately shook their heads furiously in denial and struggled harder to get free of the grown-ups. Ginny grinned evilly. "Tickle Attack!" She yelled and wiggling fingers started to tickle Score. Harry grinned as well and followed suit with his own hero.

After about five minutes of furious fighting where everyone got tickled and allies changed with a thought, the four settled back with Score and Al ensconced happily between the two adults. Harry picked up his nearly forgotten coffee, sipped it and shared a conspiratorial look with Ginny. "Ahh, coffee, the nectar of the gods." He sighed out.

Ginny's brown eyes shone in the morning sunlight as she giggled. "No, Harry, it's the Elixir of Life."

Al grinned at Score as he leaned against his father. "Mission accomplished." He whispered.

Score nodded back with a grin of victory.

**The End**

**A/N: Well folks that's it. Hope you enjoyed this little story. My thanks to my son for the idea and my daughter for her invaluable input and support. This is not my usual style but it was fun.**


End file.
